4chanbizfandomcom-20200213-history
TODO
Crypto Mining * Calculator * Is is still profitable? * More info on cloud mining Career Which Degree / Job? >an infographic on the pros and cons of studying medicine >a summary of the most popular work fields here and the pros and cons Career: - Engineering - Accounting vs. Finance - Biz: Marketing, HR - Medicine http://www.careercast.com/jobs-rated/jobs-rated-report-2016-ranking-200-jobs Business Sales * Foxbro - Sales Advice * Link to Books Dropshipping * Maybe something from the DSG? Frugal * How to Save Money: More on Frugality, etc. Unsorted crap >I want to start a business. Not sure what though? If you don't know what to start a business in, you're not ready to start a business. Find a value proposition you can offer, find a problem that you can help solve and people will be willing to pay you for that. And a general warning that if you want to be rich it takes hard work and smart work -- that you can't find any easy answers on /biz/ but you can find good answers if you do your homework FOR THE COMPLETE LIST OF RESOURCES VISIT: pastebin.com/YbTmys4D **If you would have a link/guide to be added this OP please post them in reply to the OP ITT or email them to spazfag@cocaine.ninja** Buy Bitcoin https://www.coinbase.com/ https://www.circle.com/en https://localbitcoins.com/ https://www.kraken.com/ https://www.coincorner.com/ (U.K.) Faucets (Free Bitcoins) Faucets are a way to earn small amount of bitcoin, usually a few thousand satoshi at a time. They usually require filling out a captcha, viewing ads, and giving address for your coins to be sent. Some users have never purchased Bitcoin but instead invested their coin in an exchange, multiplying their money. https://faucetbox.com/en/ http://easybitcoinfaucet.com http://www.bitcoinshowers.com/#faucet http://visitbit.com http://www.etherfaucet.net http://www.ethereumfaucet.net http://www.eth-faucet.com iPhone "Faucets" https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/bitcoin-aliens/id999017332?mt=8 https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/bitcoin-free/id999004027?mt=8 Digital Currency Exchanges https://poloniex.com/ https://www.kraken.com/ https://www.bitfinex.com/ https://www.gdax.com/ https://c-cex.com/ https://yobit.net/en/ https://www.bittrex.com/ https://whaleclub.co https://bleutrade.com https://i.warosu.org/data/biz/img/0002/36/1395701889313.jpg >How do I become rich? By exchanging your time for lots of money. That’s it. Money is the physical representation of the worth of your time. It isn’t a cheeseburger, it’s not a new tv, it’s not a fancy holiday. Money is the physical representation of the worth of your time. The best way to become rich is to start paying yourself for your own time. When you work for someone else, they will pay you approximately a tenth of your worth. So, if you’re paid 10,000 a year, then you make the company 100,000 a year. Paid 400,000? You make the company 4,000,000 a year. So, you need a business, which revolves around one or two things: having a SELLABLE SKILL or a WANTED PRODUCT. That’s it. If your skill is in demand, you will always have work. If your product is desperately wanted, you will have lots of people paying to have it. I suggest either computer programming, computer design, plumbing, electrician, window cleaning, mechanics, etc as skills. The more skills you have, the more business opportunities you have, and the more you can do. >I have 10 shekels, /biz/ how can I become a millionaire with it? By turning those shekels into more coins. Small amounts of money CAN make you a fortune, but throwing it into the stock market isn’t going to get any real comebacks. Off the top of my head, you can invest those 10 shekels for 1 and a bit stocks in PLUG. Instead, put that money aside, and either get a job, or start your own business. If you do nothing with your time, then your time is worthless, so you don’t get anything. Working isn’t become a slave – slaves were paid nothing, or so little it makes the 10% you earn from working for a corporation seem like a fortune. Again, the best way to earn money is to pay yourself, not let someone else do it at the end of the week/end of the month. If you really have little amounts of money, then invest it into a PROFITABLE BUSINESS YOU CAN RUN or INVEST IT INTO YOUR EDUCATION. College might seem expensive, and a portion of all graduates remain unemployable, but it can help you open up doors into higher paying jobs. Just make sure to get experience (internship, shitty jobs, etc) whilst you do so. Most people who leave college have just a fancy piece of paper with no experience in a business, or tried becoming the CEO of Microsoft with nothing but a masters in Philosophy, or some shit like that. If you have a passion, and know how to make money from it, then that is a good fashion. If you cannot make money from your passion, treat it as a hobby, and invest into becoming something profitable. >I keep seeing this thread about the secret to being successful.. It’s bullshit. You have your own definition of successful, and it can change over time. Becoming financially stable will allow you to provide for whatever lifestyle you want. Again, I look at you, stereotypical stoner. Money might be bad, corporations might be evil, but to do anything in this world you need to have some shekels behind you. And since most of us devote one third of our waking hours to making money, we might as well learn how to make even more money in our time, so we can enjoy the other two-thirds in style. The REAL secret to a RICH lifestyle is this: spend less than you earn, pay yourself for your time, and use your spare change to make more money. That’s literally fucking it. >How do I get rich? That does entirely depend on the definition of being rich though. How rich is "rich"? Are you rich with $500,000 already? To most of us, that's A LOT of money already. What are the criteria for being rich? In my opinion, being rich is classified as being financially independent (meaning, no need to work in order to sustain yourself) and being debt free. If you own your own house and can live off of $20 a day and you don't have any other expenses to take care of, having an annual income of $7,300 is already classified as being rich. But how do you get to over a million kinda rich? Well, in my personal opinion, a few things come to mind. Stocks, bonds, and investing. However, what everyone needs to understand is that getting rich with these things takes time. Like, over 20 years kinda time. You can bank big if you play your cards well and skillful with your moves, but don't expect to have your own boat and privet jet five years later. This is usually what people seem to underestimate. How else can you get rich? Well, working in a very well paying field, a high paying job, or starting your own company. I'm not very knowledgeable about these ones, so this is where I'll end. Feel free to add more to what you think should be included in the sticky and add to what's already there. I want to make money fast, how do I do it? >You don't. No investment is 100% certain to produce a return, and the shorter your timeframe and the more return you hope to make, the more risky the investments you're looking at are. Warren Buffett has managed somewhere around 15-20% annualized returns for the last 60 years. However, he has access to tools you don't, so imagining yourself being able to be able to produce that much alpha is in all likelyhood just a fantasy. What are my resources for investing? >Depends what investments we're talking about. For a basic understanding of investing, I recommend William Bernstein's book: "The Investor's Manifesto", it explains the concept of risk-premium, risk, asset diversification, the major asset classes very well for the layman. Gold is an investment right? >Opinions vary. >http://inflationdata.com/Inflation/Inflation_Rate/Gold_Inflation.asp >http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gold_as_an_investment There's so much to read! I just want to make monies... >Well I'm sorry, to educate yourself about financial topics requires (some) work. I highly recommend you don't ignore this topic in your life. >Financial literacy is a black bag that people, especially Americans should understand. Interest rates, credit score, why it's important to save, >these are all hugely important to you for THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. Welcome to being an adult. Find a job: https://warosu.org/biz/thread/S2046161#p2046284 Hostel: https://warosu.org/biz/thread/S2018610#p2018610